The Demon Who Soothed My Wounds
by Mid-KNight Hatter Cosplay
Summary: Full summary inside. Sebastian meets Claude after two years of the demon supposedly being dead. What will Sebastian do? Will he fall for the spider? Will they have a future together? What of the Young Master? Read and find out Rated M for hard yaoi, mpreg, violence, blood, minor gore, and lots of kinks!
1. Old Ties and New Love

The Demon Who Soothed My Wounds

 **Chapter 1**

 **Summary: It's been two years since Sebastian Michaelis killed the spider demon Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy. However his master, Ciel Phantomhive, is now a demon and Claude has come back from his watery grave. And after a night of heated passion, Sebastian starts to question his feelings for the spider. What's to come for this chocolate eyed demon?**

 **Rated M for lots of yaoi, like more yaoi than Dramatical Murder and we all know how yaoi filled that was. There is also heavy BDSM, blood play, mpreg, dom/sub relationship, lots of different kinks, strong language and torture!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own these characters, we are simply borrowing them for everyone's entertainment. Also we have changed the way time flows in the human world and in hell, which will be explained as the story goes. The only thing we claim rights to are the oc's that will be introduced later in the story and our take on Satan aka Lord Death and in the case of Sebastian and Claude, Father.**

 **Also in regards to timelines, I put season 2 at April/March time frame of 1889. Which puts Ciel at 16 years old, Sebastian at about 325 years old, and Claude at 476 years old.**

 **Ciel's Birthday Date: December 14, 1875**

 **Sebastian's Birthday Date: January 16, 1564**

 **Claude's Birthday Date: October 23, 1413**

 **This started as a role-play between us and we decided to make it a fanfic. Please enjoy!**

 **PS: This will flop between pov's, which will be indicated at each shift or the beginning of each chapter.**

* * *

 _June 20th, 1891_

Claude's POV

I inhaled a deep breath of the fresh and cool night air; it was good to be back in the human world. After spending two years in Hell being healed and trained to function again, I wanted to stretch out my muscles and finally hunt for food like a respectable demon. However it would seem as though a certain demon was ever present on my mind, making it quite difficult for me to focus on anything other than his beautiful chocolate-red eyes.

"I'm losing my mind, I swear it; might as well find him then." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair as I make my way towards the Phantomhive Manor. "He is not going to be excited to see me at all."

* * *

Sebastian's POV

A sigh escaped my lips as I heard crashing in the kitchen, and I started to make my way down there, to find the source of the horrid noise, though I had a pretty good idea already as to what, and _who_ was behind it. I rubbed my temples lightly as I glided through the doorway, ducking as a column of fire blew over my head. "Bardroy! What in the Devil's name are you doing?!" I stormed over to him, smirking slightly as he cowered in front of me, the flamethrower dropping to the ground with a loud bang. "I- I'm sorry, Sebastian, I fought that usin' me flamefrower would 'elp cook dinner faster.."

He looked down in shame as I sighed again, shaking my head as I tried to come up with something else for dinner before it was too late, but before many ideas could pop up in my head, I heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, what now? I've had enough of these distractions.." I turned towards the door, glaring back at Bard as I took my leave. "Clean all of this up at once, then leave the rest to me. You've made enough of a mess tonight." He nodded and started cleaning as I left to go answer the door, his head down.

The knocking on the door came again and I growled softly as I sped up, stopping just in front of the large oak doors before pulling one open. I froze at the sight that greeted my chocolatey-red eyes, narrowing them slightly at the figure standing patiently in the doorway. "How the hell are you here, Claude Faustus? I don't understand how you could still be alive." My heart pounded slightly faster at the sight of him, but I suppressed it, not quite knowing how to deal with whatever feelings they were. _I'm a demon, I shouldn't even be feeling anything._ I stare at him hard, trying not to notice how silky his hair looks, how his eyes sparkle in the light, gold glinting with the reflection of the sun off his glasses, and I tear my gaze away, forcing myself to stay calm even though my heart has already started to speed up. "What do you want..?"

Claude smirks, "Obviously I'm not here for dinner, rather I need to talk to you. And it is increasingly important that I do." He sighs, adjusting his glasses as he leans upon the door frame, "Also it doesn't really matter why I am alive, but I am. Hope you did not miss me too much."

I sigh softly and listen, gesturing for him to come inside. "Fine then, come on in. What is it you need to talk about with me that's so important?" I watch as he steps inside, biting my lip slightly with nervousness when he isn't looking. I look down, trying not to think about how I did miss him while he was gone, how I hadn't wanted to apparently almost kill him. "Dinner will be soon, I hope Bard isn't burning the kitchen down trying to clean it." I sigh softly, shaking my head slightly and rubbing my temple with exasperation. "I hope you don't mind having our talk in the kitchen while I prepare dinner. You.. You are welcome to stay for dinner as well, if you wish."

"As long as those bumbling servants of yours aren't present or interrupting, I do not mind watching you work." He chuckles as he steps over the threshold, giving me a sly smirk, "I've always enjoyed watching you work."

My face heats up slightly with the smirk that he flashes at me, trying to not let it get to me but failing miserably as I feel myself blush. "No, I'll make them go do something elsewhere. I don't need them in my way, messing things up. They usually stay out of my way." I look away at his words, biting my lip as I close the door and lead him down to the kitchen, slipping in and going to Bard, who was just finishing up cleaning. "Bard, you may go rest now, I can take over. Tell the others to stay out of my way as well, and that you all have the rest of the day off. I can handle everything now." He scampers off, nodding, eyes suspiciously glancing at the spider as he passes by, but at my look, he keeps his mouth shut and leaves quickly.

Claude casually walks over to the counter, taking it upon himself to hop on top of my pristine counter top, "So they are still around? I figured you would have killed them by now with how often they mess up the manor."

"Tch.. Must you sit on the clean counter, Claude?" I stride over to it as well, getting out the necessary things for dinner as I think of what to prepare, glancing at him as I run around the kitchen to get started before I'm late. "Anyway, I can't afford to kill them, they're a little useful in keeping the manor clean when I'm not around, or when my Young Master and I are out in London or wherever. I can't just kill them, even if they do act stupid most of the time. They can be helpful. What is it you wanted to discuss with me?" I glance up at him again from where I am, fingers nimbly chopping vegetables on the cutting board as the oven preheats.

"Yes I must because I know how much it irritates you." He smirks, lounging back against wall gingerly. I sigh softly and shake my head, rolling my eyes at him. "Are you really going to avoid the entire purpose of you being here?" He chuckles smoothly, re-adjusting his spectacles, "I'm actually here to discuss relations between us. More than acquaintances if you will." I raise an eyebrow as I glance back at him. "Oh really? And what makes you think I'd be okay with that in the first place, Claude? You do remember I nearly killed you the last time we met, right? How do you know I even want to see you..?" I turn back to the cutting board, trying to ignore the pounding in my chest.

"I am very well aware that you nearly killed me, a fact I am not too proud to admit out loud." It was quiet for a moment before I feel arms around my waist, startling me enough to drop the knife on the cutting board. "But I also know that you crave the attention only another demon can give you. I think that once I start giving that attention you want, you will be putty beneath my fingers." He murmurs in my ear, sending a shudder down my spine, and I bite my lip slightly. "I- I don't know what you mean.."

He chuckles, running his warm tongue over my ear,"You know exactly what I mean Sebastian." I bite my lip harder, hissing softly at the feeling of his tongue, and I try to not squirm in his arms. "N-No, I.. I don't…" Hands begin to roam over my chest, teeth scraping over my ear, "Yes you do Sebastian, you are already slowly melting into my touch and shivering." I breathe out sharply at the feeling of his teeth, and I turn my head slightly in embarrassment. "I… I am not... "

He blows over the tender skin, sending another shiver through my body, "You are though; shivering and pushing back against me, you need my touch and your body is begging for it." I bite my lip harder at the words that come from his mouth, trying to keep calm in his arms as I feel butterflies flutter in my stomach at the sound of his voice. "I know you want my touch, you need me to fuck you into this island till you are begging for release." He purrs in a lowered pitch, sliding his hand lower and lower with every word.

A breathy moan escapes my lips at his voice and touch, and my body presses into his hand unintentionally, a little needily at his words. "Cl-Claude… Wh-Why.. Why are you doing this..?" A soft chuckle comes, "Because I want you so terribly badly, it is eating me alive with desire and need to make you mine." I gasp softly at what he says, shivering at the chuckle that comes from his mouth and biting my lip. "A-And why do you want me so badly..? Th-The last time we talked we were trying to kill each other… Wh-What could change your mind s-so drastically..?"

Teeth and tongue proceed deep breaths, fingers clench in my vest, "Who said my mind changed to begin with?" I bite my lip harder, glancing up at you a little nervously. "Y-You wanted to kill me… S-Something has obviously changed, Claude.." Soft laughter and a raised eyebrow, "I never wanted to kill you Sebastian, that was merely to keep up appearances for Alois and Ciel. I have wanted you more than I desired your Master's soul." I blush softly, swallowing nervously and glancing up at you more. "R-Really..? Th-Then why the hell didn't you say anything...?"

I was not prepared for what happened next; Claude Faustus kissed me hard, leaving me stunned into silence, "I didn't say anything because you wouldn't believe me. Even now I know you are skeptical, but I want you in so many ways it would make Father blush like a schoolgirl." I can feel my face erupt in a bloom of crimson colour at the words that come from his mouth, and my heart skips a beat, pounding faster at our closeness as I try to calm down, searching for the words to respond to him with. "Cl-Claude… I… T-Take me, th-then…"

Claude's hands slide down to rub me through my already tight pants, "I fully intend to Sebastian, I am going to make you beg for more and scream my name." I gasp softly at his touch, another moan slipping out at his touch. "Cl-Claude…~" I bite my lip hard, panting softly and pressing into his touch more. "F-Fuck…~ Wh-Why do you have such an affect on my body..~?" A small snicker followed by his fingers squeezing me tightly, "It is because you have had no one touch you in over five years. Your body will succumb to all my touches because it needs them desperately."

"D-Does it now..?" My blush deepens and I glance up at him, gasping again as he squeezes me, another moan slipping out at the pleasure. I bite my lip harder, trying to keep calm, but failing miserably. "F-Fine then, d-do what you want, Claude.. I- I won't deny I want it.." He smirks, golden eyes flashing mischievously, "I planned on it from the start Sebastian." He glides his lips over my neck, nipping here and there while continuing to rub roughly, "You are mine Mr. Michaelis." I buck my hips into his hand slightly, unable to hold myself back, and bite my lip harder as he nips my neck, panting a little harder with all the attention. "Cl-Claude…~"

I whine at the loss of his hand only to moan as he turns my back against the island, kissing and biting roughly, "What Sebastian ~?" "Hnnnnn, fuck~ Claude, I want more than just this..~ Please, give me more~" I pant harder, moaning more and pulling him closer to me, desperate for more of his touch. Sharp fangs drag across my collar bone with ease, his fingers gripping my hips firmly, "I know you do, I'm going to do more but I want to savor this." My blush deepens at his words and my breath hitches as his fangs touch my neck, my heart nearly pounding out of my chest at this point. "G-Good…~ Y-You're driving me crazy..~"

"Good, I want to drive you crazy. I want you begging and moaning beneath me Sebastian, and I'm already halfway there." I can hear the smirk in his voice as he grinds his hips against mine, nipping my earlobe a little harshly. "Oh, fuck~! Cl-Claude~!" I moan loudly as he grinds against me, and I grind back harder, fingers clenching in his shirt at the immense pleasure the friction sends through my body. "Mmmmm Sebastian~" He moans in my ear, sending another shiver down my spine as he bites my neck and grinds into me more. I tilt my head back for him as he continues to bite my neck, moaning louder and grinding into his hips needily. "F-Fuck, Claude, it feels s-so good~ I need more of you~"

Slowly and teasingly, he slides his hands over my chest before popping the buttons to my shirt one at a time, "I know you do Sebastian~" I shiver at the light touches, biting my lip harder as his fingers undo the buttons on my shirt. "Pl-Please~" He hums into my neck, pushing my shirt and vest back, "Please what Sebastian?" His long, black nails drag down my chest with slight pressure and agonizingly slow, "I can't give you anything if you don't tell me what you want." "Aaaaaahhhhh, fuck~ I want you, Claude~!" I pant harder, moaning louder with the pleasure, shivering at the feeling of his nails.

"You already have me Sebastian." He licks the shell of my ear, dropping his voice an octave while grinding into me again, "You have for a very long time." I shiver more at his voice, biting my lip harder at the feeling. "F-Fuck~ I want you to fuck me, Claude~ Please~! I need you to~!" He slowly unbuckles my belt and unbuttons my pants, purring softly, "I know you need it, I need it as well." I gasp softly, shuddering at his purr and pressing into him, biting my lip and blushing deeply. "O-Oh really now..~?"

He smirks, slipping his hand into my pants swiftly, causing me to gasp, "Yes, I desperately need you Sebastian." Slow and nimble fingers wrap around my throbbing cock, pumping slowly as he nips my ear, "I want you to be mine, and only mine Sebastian." I moan loudly at the feeling of his hand around my member, hips bucking up into his fingers desperately. "O-Oh, fuuuuck, Claude~! That feels so good~! I- I'm yours, Claude~"

"I mean it, Sebastian, from right now you are mine. No one else is allowed to have you, touch you, or anything else you can think of." His tongue traces the shell of my ear, giving me a rough squeeze, "Am I clear?" The blush on my face deepens and I nod quickly, panting heavily and moaning more at the squeeze. "Y-Yes, S-Sir, I promise..~ N-No one else can have me or touch me b-but you~"

He chuckles deeply, kissing my jaw lightly as he continues to stroke me gently, "Good boy~." Tilting my head up for him, I blush harder and press closer. "Th-Thank you..~" Claude kisses me again, sliding his tongue against my lips while stroking my cock faster. My breath hitches in my throat at the feeling of his tongue, and I moan softly again, pressing closer to him desperately and bucking into his hand needily. His breaths are short and labored against my lips, fingers stroking faster while grinding against me slightly, "Mmm Sebastian."

I buck harder into his hips, moaning more and panting harder with the pleasure. "Cl-Claude~ F-Fuck~" After another rough squeeze, Claude removes his hand from my pants, causing me to whine from the loss of pleasure, "Don't be so impatient, handsome." I bite my lip slightly, trying to steady my breathing. "I- I can't help it, Cl-Claude..~" He smirks, sliding my pants down my hips slowly, "I know, but all good things come to those who wait. Now turn and grip the counter."

"Y-Yes, Sir..~" I moan softly and turn around, gripping the counter as he tells me, trying to stop myself from shaking with the anticipation and excitement. "I- I'll try to be patient..~" I hear him unzip his pants, his breath hot on the back of my neck, "Good boy." My teeth dig into my lip harder at the sound of the zipper, and I blush harder, fingers gripping the counter so hard my knuckles turn white, a shiver running down my spine at his voice. "I am going to ravage you and make sure you never forget my touch." He purrs in a lowered voice, sliding his hardened member along my ass in a teasing manner.

A loud gasp slips out of me at the feeling of his member rubbing against me, and I moan again, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood and tightening my grip on the counter. "O-Oh, fuck, please~! Please, Claude~!" He chuckles again, pressing against my entrance, "Please what Sebastian?" I gasp again, panting more with the pleasure. "Pl-Please fuck me, Claude~!" I cry out loudly as he pushes into me roughly, fingers gripping my hips harshly, "Ngh fuck." More moans pour from my mouth at the pleasure, and I throw my head back at the feeling of his fingers on my hips. "F-Fuck, Claude~!"

Claude kisses and bites along my neck, pushing into me more, "Mmm you feel so good Sebastian~" I moan louder and grip the counter even tighter, panting heavily and wincing slightly with the pain. "F-Fuck...s-so do you..~" I bite my lip hard, causing a small trickle of blood to run down my chin at the pain and pleasure. His thin fingers slowly wipe the blood up as he finally stops moving with a deep moan, "Father, you smell amazing." I blush deeply at his words, moaning more as he stops, panting heavily with the pleasure. "F-Fuck, y-you feel so good, Claude~!" I grip the counter tighter, tilting my head back towards him as he wipes the blood from my chin, eyes turning red at the sound of his voice.

He licks his fingers one at a time, purring slightly, "Mmm I could get addicted to that taste~" I bite my lip more, panting softly and moaning slightly at the feeling of you in me. "I- I.. M-My blood i-isn't that good…~" His hand lands a sharp smack on my ass with a growl, "Yes it is Sebastian." I gasp softly and moan at the feeling, looking back at him a little defiantly. "N-No.." His fingers quickly find my hair and yanks my head back rather violently, "Excuse me? Want to run that by me again?" "A-Ahhh, n-no Sir..! I- I'm sorry..!" I gasp again and bite my lip hard, looking at him more submissively now. "That's what I thought." He growls deeply, the sound rumbling in his chest as he thrusts suddenly. I cry out at the feeling, gasping and digging my nails into the counter, biting my lip hard enough to draw more blood. I feel his warm, wet tongue snake across my jaw to lick the trail of blood rolling down my chin as he starts to slam into me.

My back arches harshly at the feeling, and I just barely keep myself from screaming from the pleasure, nails digging deeper into the counter and creating grooves that will need to be fixed later. Claude moans as he continues to abuse my body most pleasurably, nails digging into my sides and drawing blood to the surface. I throw my head back and moan again, shivering at the feeling of the crimson liquid running down my pale skin. He moans into my ear as he thrusts harder, his tongue running over the shell of my ear, "Mmmm, fuck, Sebastian." I shiver at the feeling of his tongue, moaning louder as he continues to pound into me. "Cl-Claude…~"

His teeth graze over my shoulder while his hands slide over my now blood covered sides and onto my stomach, traveling dangerously lower while thrusting roughly, "What Sebastian~?" I moan again, blushing deeply at his trailing fingers and teeth, shivering slightly. "Y-You..~" He chuckles as he firmly grasps my cock, not slowing his rapid thrusts, "What about me?" I cry out as his hand slowly pumps me, raking my nails across the counter top as I push against him desperately, "Mmmm j-just y-you ahhhhh~!" I bite my lip harshly again, panting heavily as he continues to thrust into me rapidly and roughly, my nails digging deep grooves into the counter top at the pleasure. My head throws itself back as he suddenly rams into my spot, and I scream slightly, trying my hardest to keep quiet and not raise suspicion from the other servants.

Claude's breath was hot on my neck as he continued to fuck me into oblivion, all the while his hand made the heat between my legs grow to almost unbearable pain and pleasure. "Ngh, gods, you are so very tight Sebastian." He growls in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine and a much louder moan escape my lips. I rock back against him with every thrust, my head falling against the counter top as I try to keep myself from screaming in pleasure. Slowly, Claude starts pounding me into the counter with a low growl and grunt while his nails dug deep into the skin below my hips. "Ahhhh, fuck, Claude~!" I cry out as I feel him hit my prostate, whimpering as I try not to collapse from weak knees.

The smug bastard chuckled as he continued to thrust against it harshly, making me tear up from the intense pleasure, "Ngh do you like that Sebastian?" I nod vigorously, unable to respond as he turns me into a moaning, submissive mess while my claws shred the wood counter top. He growls deeply, yanking my head back again violently, "Answer me! When I ask a question, I expect it to be answered!" I cry out as he does, moaning loudly from the roughness, "Yes Master~! I do~! Annhhh I love it~!" I hear the smirk rather than see it as he purrs in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, "Good boy~ Tell me what you want Sebastian."

In the back of my mind, the still logical part, knew that this was demeaning and humiliating to a demon of my stature. I was being reduced to begging for what I wanted for Father's sake! But damn it all to heaven, I wanted release and I wanted him to fill me up. "Ahhhh mmnnhhh I-I want t-to cum Cl-Claude~!" A grunt and a moan, "Beg for it Sebastian~" I blush furiously red, pushing against him harder with a moan, "Ahhh n-n-no….nghhh I w-won't beg!"

I knew I shouldn't have said that the second it slipped past my lips; his hand squeezes my cock painfully tight, he slams against my spot, and snarls in my ear, "Then you don't cum!" I bite my lip roughly once more, trying to keep myself from begging for release but finding it incredibly difficult to as he drilled my spot. Claude was relentless on my body for several more minutes before I finally crack under his ministrations, "Ahhh nghh Claude please~! Annnhhh ahhh pl-please let m-me cum~! Please Claude ahhh I need it ahhh~!"

His moans send a chill down my spine as his thrusts deeper and begins to pump my cock once more, "Nghh ahhh cum for me Sebastian, cum all over my cock~" Those words become my undoing; I climax hard and suddenly, a scream ripping through my vocal chords with his name on my lips, "CLAUDE~!"

"Sebastian ahhhhh~!" Claude cries out as I feel him release inside me, making me cry out and slump against the counter. It was silent, with the exception of our ragged breathing, as we came down from our highs. Slow and tender kisses are pressed into my shoulders and neck while he pulls himself from in me, making us both moan softly. I blush furiously as he helps my pants back onto my hips, his lips still moving across my shoulders, "Y-you don't have to h-help me redress…" My belt was hooked securely once more before I received a response, "Sebastian I do not have to but I want to. I just had sex with you, I am not going to do that and just leave you here like a common whore. I may be odd but I am a gentleman."

I blush more at his words, nodding as I slowly stand back up shakily, "Th-thank you Claude." I'm not entirely sure what to feel or what to say to him as I turn around to help him adjust his outfit. Claude has a taste for purple items; whether it be belts, shirts, or ties, he always has something purple on. Tonight is no different; he's wearing a deep purple button up with black slacks and a black belt, however, he's quite disheveled from our activities.

The shirt frames his well-cut and toned torso, which is slicked from sweat, while his pants hang low on his hips. I blush even harder as I slowly start buttoning his shirt for him, letting my fingers brush against his skin as I do. Claude genuinely smiles down at me as I finish with the buttons, leaving the top three buttons undone, "Thank you Sebastian." He slowly tucks his shirt in and readjusts his pants before fastening them and re-buckling his belt.

Things are silent for a moment as I re-dress myself in my shirt and vest, taking my time and not meeting the spider's eyes. I half expect him to leave after I'm fully dressed again, but he continues to surprise me this evening; I reach for my tie but am beaten by his quick fingers already picking it up and popping the collar to my shirt. "Here, allow me. Your tie skills bother me immensely and I am going to fix it." I snort at the comment but allow him to, "Says the man who wore a ribbon and broach~ I know how to properly tie a tie Mr. Faustus."

Claude scowls as he finishes the knot and pulls my collar down, "Hush you~" Giggling and smiling, I slowly wrap my arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss, "Make me, Faustus~" He smirks and slowly wraps his arms around my waist, "I'm pretty sure I just did~ But I'd much rather kiss you, Michaelis~" I pull him down further, my lips just barely an inch from his own, "Then kiss me, Claude." A slow and gentle kiss is shared between us, and I did not feel the need to deepen it or kiss him harder.

Minutes pass before we finally pull apart once more; I do not want him to leave now, I want him to stay and wait for me to be done for the day. Claude chuckles, placing a kiss upon my forehead, "I am afraid it is time that I take my leave. I do not think your Master would be too fond of seeing me again." My heart clenches at his words, but I know he is correct, "I suppose so but...I do not want you to leave…please...come back later tonight?"

Another kiss and a smile, "I shall be back in three days time, Sebastian. Take some time and really think about my wish. I want you to make the best choice for yourself and not because of what we just did. Promise me you will think about it?" I clench his shirt between my fingers, looking up at him, "I promise I will but I want to see you on the third day. Deal?" Claude nods, "Deal."

I nod slowly and let go of his shirt, taking a step back from him, "Alright, I suppose I shall see you in three days then." Claude steps close once more, his index finger tilting my chin up with little effort, "Three days." With one final and gentle kiss, the spider disappears through the back door and into the night.

* * *

Claude's POV

I stand just along the tree line, watching Sebastian through the windows of the manor as he serves the brat. It continues to amaze me how he puts up with the little beast and all his demands, but I know that Sebastian could not leave of his own free will. If he chooses to break the contract, it will hurt more than it did when it was made. I caused this to happen and for that, I owed it to him to at least try to make up for it.

With one final glance at my chocolate-eyed lover, I make my way back to the once Trancy manor with haste. I have not done much to the decorum but it is time for that to change; if I was going to take a mate, I need a proper house to call home and a space for us to be safe always.

* * *

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Leave a favorite and a follow and chapter 2 is coming soon! ~S


	2. So What Now?

Chapter 2: So What Now?

Rated M for lots of yaoi, like more yaoi than Dramatical Murder and we all know how yaoi filled that was. There is also heavy BDSM, blood play, mpreg, dom/sub relationship, lots of different kinks, strong language, rape/mentions of rape, and torture!

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters, we are simply borrowing them for everyone's entertainment. Also we have changed the way time flows in the human world and in hell, which will be explained as the story goes. The only thing we claim rights to are the oc's that will be introduced later in the story and our take on Satan aka Lord Death and in the case of Sebastian and Claude, Father.

* * *

 _June 23, 1891_

 _Claude's POV_

Sure enough, three days had passed since seeing Sebastian and it had been agony. I laboured over the manor almost constantly during that time, making sure there was nothing left of Alois and that it would be suitable should any humans be required to enter. I was not entirely sure how he would respond to my offer of becoming mine. I had done a lot of things that I was not proud of in the name of love, but I did love Sebastian.

After finishing the final touches on the kitchen, I headed upstairs to change clothing while fixing a few other things in the room. It was a rather hot afternoon despite the cool summer breeze, therefore I opted to wear loose fitting pants, a crimson cotton button up, and a pair of low rise dress shoes. I folded my glasses and left them on the nightstand before making my way towards the Phantomhive Manor once more.

The world flew by me as I leapt from one branch to the next, my mind wandering to Sebastian once more. I had missed him terribly whilst recovering in Hell, not a moment passed where he was not on my mind or in my dreams. It had always been him I saw in my world; I had fallen for him from the moment I saw him for the very first time. I skidded to a stop just on the tree line of the manor, searching for the raven with excitement.

' _Where the hell is he? I know this mansion is not that big!'_ I scowled in frustration, moving along the tree line to look into the gardens and grounds. It was another twenty minutes before I found him, although I was displeased to see the brat with him. Sebastian was serving the brat what looked to be sandwiches and fruit with chilled tea. ' _Hm I wonder how I'm going to get his attention without alerting his master.'_ I thought to myself as I leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree, watching the raven's every move.

I moved silently through the grounds, weaving my way to the gardens as he started walking towards the manor once more. His movements were so graceful yet mundane to those around him _,_ I loved every step he took and the action made his muscles ripple beneath the suit. I pressed my back against the wall as I heard his footsteps draw closer, giving myself a little leverage as to surprise him.

As he walked past me, I could feel my heart speed up but it did not distract me from my intentions; I grabbed his wrist and yanked him back, pinning him to the wall with my hand over his lips, "It's me, calm down." His eyes were wide, muscles tense before recognizing me and relaxing with a raised eyebrow. I moved my hand with a small chuckle, "Sorry, I was not sure if you'd yell or something." Surprisingly, he smiled as he moved his arms to wrap around my neck, "Maybe in shock, but I still would not have yelled Claude."

It felt so good to pull him into my arms once more, to feel his warmth against my chest, "Well, now I know for the next time I decide to surprise you at work~." He laughed softly, pressing himself flat against me, "Oh~? Will this become our little thing then~?" Tightening my arms around him, I murmured a response as I leaned down, "Maybe~" I kissed him deeply yet lovingly, feeling like my other half had finally joined me once more.

His fingers slid into my hair as he stood on tiptoe to reach my lips, slowly deepening the kiss as I pulled him closer. I could not breathe as he bit and tugged on my lip playfully, causing a low growl to rumble in my chest, "Unless you wish for me to take you right here and now, I suggest you stop with those damn teeth of yours, Mr. Michaelis." He snickered as he tugged once more before letting go, "You're no fun Claude~ But I can not divulge in your desire to have me either, I still need to handle my master. I had not expected you until later tonight after he was asleep."

I groaned in disappointment as I nosed his neck, "I loathed being away from you and could not wait until tonight to see you. However I wanted your answer beforehand as well, to better plan our evening; plus I wanted a kiss~" He smiled as he pressed his lips into mine once more, but only briefly, "There you silly demon, satisfied~?" I smirked at him as I pushed him against the wall, biting and sucking on pale flesh, "Never when it comes to you~."

I growled in satisfaction as he let out a moan, his nails digging into my shoulders, "Aahh! Cl-Claude! The Young M-Master ahh is waiting~!" As much as I hated the little shit, I knew if Sebastian slipped up anywhere from his perfect performance there would be Hell to pay. With another nip to the skin right below his ear, I pulled back to look at him with a smug smirk, "Alright alright, can't have the little shit ruining tonight." Sebastian sighed as he rubbed my somewhat exposed chest, "I want to Claude, I do but I also want my meal to not sour because of my inability to concentrate."

I chuckled at that as I kissed his forehead, "I understand Sebastian, I've waited this long and I will not perish for having to wait a little longer. But I have to know one thing before I depart you for now." He smiled, "My answer is yes, Mr. Faustus. I want to pursue a relationship with you; I did not wish to harm you that night. It was a show for Ciel but when that sword went through you...I was heartbroken for many months but accepted my actions. I only hope that in time you will forg-" I silenced him with a passionate kiss, my heart breaking at the notion that if I had been honest with him that we'd have been together sooner.

' _Damn I'm such a fool to have not said something sooner.'_ I thought to myself as I released his lips, panting softly from the effort, "There is nothing to be forgiven Sebastian." Sebastian smiled more, wrapping his arms around my neck, "If you say so handsome~ Now I need to go, but I will see you soon, I promise." I nodded and gave him one last kiss before taking a step back, "Of course. Until tonight~" And with one last smile, I departed for the manor once more and left my darling raven behind.

 _10 hours later..._

I stood just outside of the back door, waiting patiently for Sebastian to come out from putting the brat to bed. It was about half past ten when he finally stepped out, looking more irritated than when I last saw him, "Are you okay Sebastian?" He sighed, pulling his gloves off and putting them in his pocket, "The Earl was in a pissy mood after his fiancè arrived unnotified and interrupted his paperwork. Needless to say, I was the target of his rage and for a sixteen year old, he has quite the backhand."

I growled at that, cupping his cheek and kissing the other, "I swear he will rot in Hell after you've eaten his damn soul." The smaller demon chuckled softly, leaning into my touch slightly. "Relax, Claude, it's alright. Really, it isn't a big deal." I rolled my eyes but did not push the matter as I laced my fingers with his, "Ready to go then, handsome?" He smiled back, giving a gentle squeeze to my fingers, "Yes I am~" I lead the way to the edges of the property while listening to the rest of his day, swinging our arms slightly before coming to a stop with a playful smirk, "First one to the manor wins. You game Michaelis~?"

He smirked slightly back at me, eyes flashing red for just a moment. "Of course~ It is still the Trancy manor, correct~?" I chuckled as I slid my hands into my pockets, "Well it's more of Faustus Manor now but yes~. I'll even give you a head start~." "Such a gentleman~" He looked up at me, smiling softly. I pecked his lips once before smiling, "I know I am~. You get fifteen seconds before I come after you." He chuckled softly, smiling more. "So generous~" I grinned at him, leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree, "One. Two. Three." Sebastian immediately leapt into the air, smirking slightly, and headed towards the manor, a dark blur in the dimming sky. I counted down to fifteen before taking off after him,eyes glowing as I quickly caught up.

* * *

 _June 24, 1891_

Sebastian's POV

I flew through the trees, glancing back at Claude every now and then to see how far he was behind me, jumping from branch to branch quickly enough to stay ahead of him. I smirked slightly, my eyes flashing red as I sped through the air, the manor coming into view. Just when I thought I'd beaten him, the smug bastard came into my field of vision as he leaned against the railing of the staircase. I cursed under my breath softly, but smiled anyway as I saw him, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the taller demon. "Smug bastard~"

Claude smirked, pulling me to him with a low rumble in his chest, "I know I am~." I blushed softly at his smirk, trying to keep calm at the soft growl that echoed from his throat. "Good, you better~ Because you are one, Mr. Faustus~" Surprisingly, he shocked me as laughter came from his lips, a big smile on his features, "I am one proudly Mr. Michaelis~." I blushed a little harder at the sound of his laughter, smiling and laughing softly myself as he smiled. "Well good~" He gently kissed me, hands never leaving my waist as I was pulled to his chest.

I slowly slid my hands up his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to my level as I deepened our kiss slowly. "As much as I love this, I did have tonight planned out." He murmured against my lips, squeezing my hips firmly. I blushed and glanced up at him, biting my lip nervously and a little excitedly. "Did you now~? What did you have planned~?" "Well I need you to close your eyes first." He responded calmly, lacing his fingers with mine.

I did as he said, closing my eyes with a smile and squeezing his hand gently. "Alright, Claude~" Claude was careful as he lead me up the staircase and into the manor, the wooden door clicking shut and his hand settling on the small of my back. He pushed against my lower back, making me take steps further into the manor. My heart was pounding in my chest as we continued up more stairs, the only sounds to be heard was breathing and the soft click of our dress shoes on wooden floor.

My breath hitched as I heard the door in front of me open, but it did not stop me from stepping into the room. Claude's hand was no longer on my back, but rather he was now somewhere in the room and completely out of my reach. I reached out in the direction I'd thought Claude had gone, trying to find him, and bit my lip nervously. "What is it you have planned, Claude..?" I hear his faint chuckle to my left before he speaks, "Open your eyes Sebastian." I open my eyes and I feel all the air leave my lungs; the room that was once gold and maroon was now a handsome purple and scarlet. Hundreds of candles were lit and scattered around the room and red rose petals were scattered on the floor and bed, with a few of the flowers in a vase on the nightstand.

I teared up slightly at the sight, smiling and walking over to Claude to hug him tightly. "Cl-Claude, it's lovely.. Y-You did all of this for me~?" His arms wound around my waist, pulling me closer, "Yes I did; if I was going to claim you as my mate, I needed to prove that I can provide for you and give you a life." I pressed closer against his chest, smiling even more and looking up at him, my fingers making their way up to his head to play with his hair gently. "I- I don't know what to say..except for I love it..~" Tears slipped down my face silently in happiness and I leaned up to kiss him, smiling more and feeling happier than I had in quite a while.

His chest rumbles as I teased the tresses gently, leaning into his touch as he wiped the tears from my cheeks, "I was not lying when I said that I loved you Sebastian." "I didn't think you were, Claude~ I just..didn't expect all this~" He smiles before capturing my lips in a heated yet loving kiss, sending a shiver down my spine and making my knees go weak. As if on instinct, Claude wraps his strong arms around my hips and holds me with ease. I gasp into his lips, kissing back with as much love and heat as is given. Tugging my gloves off, I tangle my fingers in his hair as he lifts me into his arms and maneuvers my legs to grip his waist.

We were a mess of tangled limbs and breathless moans as Claude placed us on the bed, a steady rhythm growing between us as he removed each piece of clothing after another. I was unsure of how long our encounter lasted, but damn if it wasn't the most romantic nights of my immortal life.

* * *

 _Claude's POV_

Tonight had been perfect and so many other words that neither the human nor demonic language could begin to describe. After several love making sessions, we were curled up under the heavy duvet with Sebastian drawing patterns on my chest as I rubbed his hip and back. As I placed feathery kisses along his brow, he paused his doodles in my chest, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head but looked up at me, "I'm not dreaming am I? This is real and I'm not losing my grip on reality?" I chuckled, "No this is very real Sebastian, I promise." He gave a small sigh of relief, happiness flooding his ruby red gaze. I smile down at him, kissing his forehead gently in contentment. "I do have a question however." I murmured, still rubbing his hip and pressing kisses into his forehead. He looked up at me a little curiously, eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Yes, Claude? What is it?"I blushed lightly at the sound of my name, "What are we going to do about the little shit now that we are a couple?" "Oh...yes… The Young Master.." His eyes dropped, the light in them slightly dimming as I brought up Ciel.

It hurt my heart to know that I had ruined the moment but it was important to discuss, "I'm sorry if I brought up a tense subject but we have to talk about it sooner or later." "No, no, you didn't, I just.. I don't want to deal with him right now.. I just want to be with you. I don't want this night to end, Claude..you've been so wonderful to me~" He looked up at me, smiling softly, and stroked my cheek gently. This had been unlike anything I'd ever experienced in my existence and I just nuzzled his hand before leaning down to kiss him tenderly. He blushed and kissed me back, smiling into my lips as he pressed closer.

I slowly deepened the kiss, pouring my love into the kiss as I pulled him flat against me. He moaned softly, red eyes closing as I did, and pressed closer as he poured all of his love into our kiss as well. I slowly continued to kiss him as I pulled him into my lap as I sat up, making sure he was flush with me. His breath hitched as I moved us, fingers tangled in my hair as the kiss grew more heated in the little space between us. "Bond with me Sebastian." I murmurs against his lips, pulling back enough to look into his eyes. He blushed deeply and looked up at me, a silent question in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow, searching his eyes, "Love, do you not know what a demonic bond is?" He shook his head slowly. "N-No.. What is it..?" I gently took his hand and placed it over my heart, "A demonic bond between two mates is the contract seal on a part of the mate's body. Your mark on me and mine on yours. Once bonded, there is no undoing the bond without hurting the party devastatingly. It also connects the emotions and minds of the mates, making it easier to communicate and to sense the safety of your partner. It is usually only shared between mates after mating but some choose to wait until they have married before bonding."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly and he smiled softly, pressing closer to me. "H- How is it done, Claude..?" I bit my lip as I looked him in the eye, "I will not lie to you, but it will hurt while doing it. Blood is shared through a kiss, Greek words are spoken from me, Latin from you, and the seal burned into the skin." He bit his lip slightly as well, but I could see there was no doubt in his eyes as he spoke. "I- I want to do it." My heart fluttered in my chest as I kissed him tenderly, before murmuring, "You'll have to decide where you would like your seal to be on my body." He thought about it for a second, before tracing his long fingers gently over my heart. "Right here."

I blushed lightly before placing my palm over his heart, "Then I'll put mine here as well." His cheeks turned a deep red and he smiled more, leaning up to kiss me softly. I kissed back gently, taking my time as I swiped my tongue over his bottom lip to ask for permission. He parted his lips slowly for me, and I could feel the blush that spread over his cheek, just from the warmth that radiated from him, and I smiled into his lips happily.

Pushing my tongue past his lips, I twined my tongue with his teasingly and pressed closer before pulling it back into my mouth. Sebastian blushed and panted heavily as I wrapped a steadying arm around his waist, "Bite your bottom lip just hard enough to break skin." I bit down on my lip hard with a grunt, tasting the strong copper as I watched him bite his own with only a whimper. The scent was intoxicating as it fell down his chin slowly, enticing me to lick and bite for a taste.

"I will recite the words 'I take you and only you as my mate for life. I give my blood, my title, my life, and my very existence to you forever. So it is said and so it shall be.' All you must do is recite the same words but in Latin. Easy?" I explained swiftly, resting my hand back over his heart with ease. He nods once more as he looks up at me, "I understand Claude."

I smiled before beginning the ritual, "Σας πάω και μόνο εσύ να είσαι σύντροφος μου για τη ζωή. Σας δίνω το αίμα μου, τον τίτλο μου, τη ζωή μου και την ύπαρξή μου για πάντα. Έτσι λέγεται και έτσι θα είναι." Something then took over my being, a warmth I'd never known as my hand glowed a soft purple over his heart while Sebastian spoke. "Non tantum te, et vos eritis mihi in mate ad vitam. Et dabo tibi meum sanguinem, title meus, vita mea, et vocat te usque in sempiternum. Et sic dicitur sic et est."

His hand glowed a harsh red as the purple became more intense as well; I kissed him hard and deep as I held him up, thinking " _I love you, Sebastian Michaelis."_

Then it hit us both.

The intense burning pain on my heart causing my fangs and horns to burst out as I howled in pain. But my hand never moved from Sebastian's chest as he cried out in pain as well. It was another few minutes before the pain began to ebb and dull down, making it easier to sit back up and look into his eyes.

Our hands had stopped glowing but we still could not move them for fear of the bond failing. I smiled up at him, rubbing my nose against his, "I'm sorry that hurt so much. Are you alright?" He chuckled and rubbed back tenderly, "Yes, I'm alright love~ Also I love your horns~ They are very pretty and elegant~" His compliment caused me to blush furiously red, "Sh-Sh-Shut up~!"

Sebastian giggled in response as he slowly lifted his hand from my chest, "You don't honestly want me to, do you~?" I chuckled and lifted my own hand, my heart skipping a beat as I saw my contract seal on his skin, "Never~"

* * *

Thank so much for reading and stay tuned for the next part! We are trying our best and were moving and life stuff so sorry!

-L & S


End file.
